Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même!
by Touraz
Summary: ‘tu t’y prends mal.’ ‘t’as une meilleure idée peutêtre ?’ ‘justement…’  SALSH RWDM au début  TERMINEE, LEMON aux DEUX derniers chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Encore un slash (pour pas changer) donc les homophobes c'est pas pour vous, au revoir !**

**Pour les autres BONNE LECTURE !!!!!**

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy étaient ensemble. Leur couple en avait étonné plus d'un. Même leurs amis (ies) respectifs n'avaient rien vu venir. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble donc tout le monde était content pour eux.

Harry Potter et Ron s'étaient installés ensemble à leur sortie de Poudlard, tout comme Draco et Blaise Zabini. A la surprise de tout le monde, Harry n'avait pas voulu faire une carrière d'auror « J'ai vu assez de champs de bataille et de mort pour toute une vie », avait-il répondu. Voldemort ayant disparu deux ans auparavant (vaincu par Harry évidemment), il avait décidé de se reposer un peu puis il avait découvert que les enfants de mangemorts, et présumé mangemort étaient traités en paria donc il avait décidé d'ouvrir un orphelinat pour ces enfants délaissés par le ministère et la population.

Ron Weasley, lui, avait été accepté dans une équipe de Quiddich en temps que gardien. Il avait ainsi pût gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Malheureusement suite à un cognard, il avait été obligé de stopper le jeu pendant quelque temps donc pendant sa convalescence, il aidait un peu Harry dans sa tâche.

Afin de trouver un financement, Harry devait assister à des soirées mondaines, où Ron l'accompagnait toujours (buffet à volonté), c'est lors d'une de ces soirées qu'ils avaient vu Draco Malefoy la première fois puis à chaque soirée par la suite, ce qui avait donné lieu à un début d'amitié entre eux trois. Et lors d'une soirée où Harry n'avait pût aller, le couple Ron/Draco s'était formé.

**Alors je mets la suite ????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 1

Cela avait été un choc pour Harry et Blaise quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, mais en les voyant sourire, ils n'ont pas posés de questions. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous tous les quatres chez Draco et Blaise pour une soirée tranquille. Draco et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés donc nos deux célibataires préparaient tout en discutant en même temps.

- Un Malefoy et un Weasley ! Qui l'aurait deviné, s'esclaffa Blaise.

- Oui, t'as raison, répondit tristement Harry

- Harry, commença Blaise

- Bon on continu parce que sinon rien ne sera prêt.

Harry avait dit ça sur un ton se voulant enjoué, avec un sourire forcé, mais avec la lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux ne trompait pas Blaise qui prit Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter

- C'est Blaise, ça va passer

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Harry

- …Oui, souffla Harry, et toi tu aimes encore Ron

Blaise aquiesca d'un signe de tête.

- On fait une belle paire tu crois pas, rigola Harry au travers de ses larmes.

- Oui tu as raison, on est tous les deux amoureux du petit copain de notre meilleur ami.

Et ils partirent à rire. C'est à ce moment là que choisi Draco et Ron pour arrive main dans la main.

- Et bah je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici

En entendant cette remarque, nos célibataires tristement amoureux se retournèrent mais se calmèrent rapidement. Harry était toujours dans les bras de Blaise et ses yeux remplient de larmes faisaient penser qu'il pleurait de rire.

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir se qui vous a mit a dans cet état, demanda gentiment Draco.

- C'est entre nous, répondit fièrement Blaise à son ami.

**La suite au prochain chapitre **


	3. Chapter 22

**Merci pour les reviews, elle mon fè plaisir Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 2

**-**

**-**

**-**

Le lendemain Harry et Ron partirent tous les deux pour l'orphelinat où ils passèrent la journée.

Ils aimaient beaucoup les moments qu'ils passaient avec les enfants et le brun était étonné de la patience et de la douceur dont faisait preuve son ami face aux adorables petits monstres épuisants qui demandaient toujours beaucoup d'attention et il se demandait souvent en le regardant jouer avec eux si cela venait du fait qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille nombreuse.

-

En fin d'après midi Draco arriva alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'orphelinat et Harry, le cœur serré, le regarda passer un bras autour de la taille de Ron qui sourit au blond.

« Je te l'enlève ! fit Draco en regardant le brun qui ne pu faire autrement qu'opiner alors que l'envie le démangeait de les séparer.

« A plus tard Ry ! dit le rouquin qui se laissa entraîner par le blond.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard ! lui cria Harry en les regardant tristement s'éloigner.

« T'inquiètes pas papa Potter ! répondit Draco sans se retourner et en faisant un petit signe de la main…………….je prendrais soin de lui !!

« Malheureusement ! soupira le brun en les voyant disparaître au coin de la rue.

Tête basse et mains dans les poches il rentra lentement chez lui.

-

Après avoir prit une longue douche pour se détendre il enfila un simple bas de jogging pour se sentir à l'aise et se servit un verre avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé.

Il se demanda où Ron et Draco avaient pu aller en essayant d'éviter de les imaginer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien que l'idée était douloureuse alors une image, même juste sortie de son esprit, était une véritable torture.

Il en était toujours à ruminer à leurs sujets quand on frappa à la porte, il se leva avec la sensation d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes et tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait être il alla ouvrir en traînant les pieds, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde et se dit qu'il allait virer vite fait le ou les importuns.

Après avoir ouvert ill fut rassuré et pas très surprit de voir Blaise sur le seuil, il était le seul qu'il ait envie de voir et il ne semblait pas plus en forme que lui.

« Evidemment ! se dit Harry……….Ron étant avec Draco pour lui aussi c'était dur.

« Entre ! lui dit-il en retournant vers le salon, se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le canapé où il s'avachit.

« Tu sais où ils sont allés ? demanda Blaise qui en fit autant.

Harry fit signe que non d'un lent mouvement de tête puis désigna du menton le bar bien garni qui se trouvait contre le mur.

« Sers toi ! fit-il.

Le Serpentard se leva, se servit un verre et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'arriverais jamais à comprendre ! soupira t-il après avoir bu une gorgée……………..comment en sont-ils arrivés à être ensemble ?

« Bonne question ! répondit Harry avec un petit rire désabusé……………le couple le plus improbable de l'univers ! rajouta t-il avec ironie.

« Ouai…………….ou alors l'amour fait encore plus de miracle que ce qu'on croit ! fit Blaise.

Le brun ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur son verre.

Entendre parler d'amour à leur sujet le déchirait et il se dit que même si c'était mesquin de sa part il ne pouvait pas leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.

« Moi non plus ! dit le Serpentard.

« J'ai parlé tout haut ? demanda Harry étonné.

« Non ! le rassura Blaise avec un sourire………….mais c'est pas difficile d'imaginer puisque je ressens la même chose, je pries pour que tout aille mal entre eux et je m'en moque si on trouve ça ignoble.

« Je crains que tu ne pries pas assez fort ou alors tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne ! soupira Harry en se levant………tout à l'air d'aller très bien entre eux.

« Tu restes pour manger un bout avec moi ? reprit-il tandis qu'il passait derrière la cuisine-comptoir.

« Oui ! répondit le Serpentard en le rejoignant…………ce sera mieux que d'être seul à tourner en rond.

-

-

-

**A la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 3

Merci **Elaelle**, **Missgege93**, **Kinomu-imouto** pour vos reviews !!! (plus ça va et moins j'ai de reviews, sniff)

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 3

-

-

-

Nos deux tristes amis passèrent la soirée à discuter de leurs amours impossibles, se minant un peu plus le moral, tout en buvant les deux bouteilles de vin qu'Harry avait dans son frigo, sans être souls ils se sentirent légèrement embrumés et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couchés sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Ron et Draco rentrèrent. En passant par le salon, ils découvrirent leurs amis sur le canapé et s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…commença Ron jusqu'à ce que le blond le tire par le bras pour discuter dans le couloir.

Après avoir refermé la porte, ils se firent face, une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux.

- ça devait pas se passer comme ça, dit le rouquin.

- Je sais, lui répondit Draco.

- Ils devaient être jaloux, venir nous voir et nous tomber dans les bras, c'est ce que tu avais dit, s'écria Ron.

- Je sais, répéta le blond d'une voix teintée de tristesse, en baissant la tête.

- C'est fini maintenant…par ta faute, accusa le rouquin que le chagrin rendait injuste.

- Je sais…

- Je l'ai perdu…

Ron fût coupé dans sa phrase par l'ouverture de la porte menant au salon où se trouvaient les deux 'endormis'. Blaise regarda Ron, et Harry fixa Draco. Personne ne parlait, ils se regardaient juste.

Quelques minutes plus tôt

Harry dormait bien quand il fut réveillé par la porte d'entrée, Ron et Draco venaient de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas les voir alors il fît semblant de dormir. Il sentit que Blaise faisait de même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…entendirent-ils venir de Ron avant d'être tiré vers la sortie par le blond.

Après qu'ils soient sortit, Harry et Blaise se regardèrent. Ils entendaient des bribes de conversation, Draco n'avait pas bien refermé la porte. D'un commun accord, ils s'approchèrent pour suivre la conversation.

Quand ils estimèrent en avoir entendu assez, ils ouvrirent la porte pour signaler leur présence et pour avoir des explications.

-

Ron et Draco avaient sursautés en les voyant et après un instant de silence Harry se saisit de la main du blond qu'il tira dans le salon.

« On a à parler tous les deux ! dit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux, il s'y adossa bras croisés faisant face à Draco qui fixait le sol.

- « Si j'ai bien compris vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble et tout ça ce n'était qu'une comédie pour nous ?

Sans lever les yeux le blond mal à l'aise fit signe que oui d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.

- « Espèce de crétin ! murmura t-il, il suffisait que tu les ouvres tes bras pour que j'y tombe, je n'attendais que ça.

Draco releva vivement la tête et le fixa d'un air incrédule, il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et ses yeux verts étincelants se rivèrent aux yeux gris où brillait une lueur d'incertitude.

- « Je t'aime ! avoua Harry à voix basse, ça me faisait si mal de vous voir ensemble.

« Tu……..tu m'aimes ? bafouilla Draco qui avait du mal à y croire…………mais et Blaise ?

Le brun secoua la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, on s'est juste endormit après avoir passé la soirée à boire et à parler de vous.

Le blond posa ses mains sur la taille du brun et l'attira contre lui.

- « Tu m'aimes vraiment ? redemanda t-il, il se dit que c'était des mots qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'entendre.

« Oui ! chuchota Harry en le poussant vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent…………je t'aime de toutes mes forces ! rajouta t-il avant de capturer sa bouche pour un long baiser qui éveilla un désir intense aux creux de leurs reins.

- « Harry ! souffla le blond tandis que les mains de ce dernier exploraient son corps par-dessus les vêtements plutôt encombrants…………fais moi l'amour !

Le brun qui en avait la ferme intention ne se fit pas prier, il se redressa et en un tour de main il les débarrassa de tout ce qu'ils portaient, puis il s'allongea sur Draco qui se frotta sensuellement contre lui, le contact de leurs peaux et de leurs virilités les électrisa.

La langue d'Harry qui se mit à parcourir son corps fit haleter le blond qui gémit quand il engloutit son érection sur laquelle le brun pratiqua un long va et viens tout en glissant ses doigts dans son intimité qu'il prépara longuement avant de se redresser puis il se plaça entre ses jambes et pénétra l'antre étroit dans un profond soupir de plaisir auquel fit écho celui du blond.

Harry agrippa les hanches de Draco et se mit à donner de vigoureux coups de reins qui les firent crier d'extase et s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre quelques minutes plus tard.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient lentement leurs souffles et que leurs cœurs se calmaient, le blond caressa lentement les cheveux du brun qui lui donnait des baisers au creux du cou et le faisait frissonner.

- « Maintenant que tu es dans mes bras tu n'en sortira plus ! murmura Draco.

- « Ca me convient tout à fait ! répondit Harry qui releva la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement réveillant le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

-

-

-

**A la prochaine**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Blaise et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

« Si on allait discuter dans ta chambre ? proposa le Serpentard.

Sans un mot le rouquin se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage suivit par Blaise qui une fois dans la pièce s'assit sur le lit.

Ron resta debout au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

« Vous avez vraiment fait croire à tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble rien que pour nous ?

« Oui ! murmura le rouquin en évitant son regard.

Blaise jubilait, ils avaient inventé cette histoire pour les rendre jaloux, maintenant en le sachant il trouvait ça adorable et en voyant l'air déconfit de Ron il sourit et lui tendit la main.

- Ron, murmura-t-il

A l'entente de son nom, le concerné releva la tête et fixa l'homme qu'il aimait. En voyant sa main tendue il hésita une seconde et s'avança pour la saisir délicatement. Blaise le rapprocha de façon à ce que les jambes de Ron se retrouvent entre les siennes, il releva la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec une lueur d'interrogation.

- Embrasse moi, ordonna doucement le serpentard.

Ron s'empressa d'obéir et cueillit ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant. S'en suivirent un ballet sensuel et un concert de gémissement. Blaise se laissa tomber en arrière en entraînant le rouquin avec lui qui se retrouva couché sur lui. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, elles exploraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité. Rapidement les vêtements devinrent superflus et se retrouvèrent à terre. Les deux corps nus se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité. Le serpentard, d'un mouvement habile, se retrouva au dessus du gryffondor. Il embrassait avec ardeur et passion tout ce qui était à sa portée, sa gorge, ses mamelons durcis, son nombril. Il adorait entendre ses gémissements. Pendant que sa bouche explorait son corps, sa main alla voyager plus bas.

Il le préparait lentement, et en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser, il le pénétra. Quand il fût entièrement en lui, il attendit que son amant lui dise de continuer. Ce qui arriva rapidement.

Au bout de quelques coups de rein vigoureux, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en criant tous les deux le nom de l'autre. Blaise se retira délicatement et prit Ron dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Ron.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaise en resserrant son étreinte. Et maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisse plus partir.

- A vos ordres, rigola le rouquin.

Après s'être embrassés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux couples se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dans le salon. Harry dans les bras de Draco et Ron dans ceux de Blaise. Harry et Blaise ayant demandés des explications supplémentaires, ils étaient tellement soulagés qu'ils ne se lassaient pas d'entendre que tout ça n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, le rouquin en bon gryffondor commença.

Flash Back

Harry n'avait pas pu venir ce soir là à la réception, Ron était donc venu tout seul. Au cours de la soirée il vit au loin Blaise qui, pour une fois, avait accepté d'accompagner Draco. Quand ce dernier aperçu le rouquin, il alla le voir, Blaise le suivit. Ron voulut profiter de cette soirée pour attirer l'attention de l'ami du blond, mais malheureusement sans succès, le beau Serpentard était trop entouré et prétextant la fatigue, celui-ci partit rapidement après avoir saluer Ron et Draco. Une fois son ami parti, le blond se tourna vers le rouquin qui fixait d'un air désespéré la porte par laquelle Blaise venait de disparaître.

- Tu t'y prends mal, lui dit Draco

- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? rétorqua agressivement Ron qui rajouta d'un ton abattu tout en baissant la tête, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Justement, lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Vivement intéressé le rouquin leva les yeux sur lui.

- Je t'écoute.

Fin du Flash back

- Et voilà comment on a eut l'idée de vous faire croire qu'on été en couple tous les deux, conclut Draco.

- Pour vous rendre jaloux et que vous nous tombiez dans les bras, rajouta piteusement Ron.

Harry et Blaise qui n'avaient rien dit pendant leur récit, mais avaient écoutés avec un vif intérêt, se mirent à rire tous les deux d'un seul coup.

- Toute cette histoire, juste pour nous, arriva à articuler Blaise entre deux rires.

- Alors qu'on n'attendait que ça, renchérit Harry dans un hoquet.

- Et oui !! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même !! lança Draco avec amusement avant d'embrasser passionnément son brun qui s'arrêta de rire pour apprécier ce baisé. Ron fît subir le même sort pour faire taire Blaise, ce qui marcha à merveilleuse réalisa-t-il avec amusement.

**Voilà !! Cette fic est fini !!!!**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'elle a été écrite en collaboration avec mambanoir (merci ma puce) !!!! merci aux personnes ki on laissé des reviews, elles font toujours plaisir !!!!**

**bisou et à la prochaine ;p**


End file.
